pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tide Is High
"The Tide Is High" is a 1967 song written by John Holt, originally performed by the Jamaican group The Paragons, with John Holt as lead singer. The song went mainly unnoticed in the rest of the world, until it was rediscovered in 1980, when it became a US/UK number one hit for the American band Blondie. The British girl group Atomic Kitten also had a number one hit with their version of the song in 2002, and it was also a hit for Canadian rapper Kardinal Offishall in 2008. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tide_Is_High# hide *1 The Paragons version **1.1 Tracklist *2 Gregory Isaacs version **2.1 Tracklist *3 Blondie version **3.1 Accolades **3.2 Track listings **3.3 Charts and certifications ***3.3.1 Weekly charts ***3.3.2 Year-end charts ***3.3.3 Certifications and sales *4 Papa Dee version **4.1 Track listings **4.2 Charts *5 Billie Piper version *6 Atomic Kitten version **6.1 Spanish version **6.2 Music video **6.3 Track listings **6.4 Official versions **6.5 Chart performance **6.6 Charts and certifications ***6.6.1 Weekly charts **6.7 Year-end charts ***6.7.1 Certifications *7 Kardinal Offishall version **7.1 Tracklist **7.2 Remixes **7.3 Charts *8 Other covers *9 References *10 External links The Paragons versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was written by John Holt and originally recorded by The Paragons, the vocal trio of which he was a member, and accompanied by Tommy McCook and the Suspersonic Band. It was produced by Duke Reid and released as a 7-inch single on Reid's Treasure Isle and Trojan labels and as the B-side of the "Only a Smile" single.[1] The song features the violin of "White Rum" Raymond,[2] and was popular in Jamaica and became popular amongst West Indians and skinheads in the UK when adeejay version by U-Roy was released in 1971. Both tracks from the single were included on the 1970 collection On the Beach. Tracklisthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Only a Smile" #"The Tide Is High" — 2:53 Gregory Isaacs versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=3 edit The song was released as a single in 1978 by Gregory Isaacs; this version was produced by "Prince" Tony Robinson. It was released on the State Line label in the US, on Isaacs' own African Museum label in Jamaica, and on the Front Line label in Jamaica as a 12-inch discomix featuring a new deejay version by U-Roy.[1] Tracklisthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=4 edit #"The Tide Is High" (Gregory Isaacs/U Roy) #"Step It Out a Yard" Blondie versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=5 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} "The Tide Is High" was covered by the American new wave band Blondie in 1980, in a reggae style that included horns and strings. It was released as the first single from the band's fifth album, Autoamerican. It was Blondie's third number one smash on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and their fifth in the UK. It also went on to reach the Top Three of Billboard's Adult Contemporary chart, and was popular throughout the world, reaching no. 4 in Australia, and no. 15 in West Germany. It was the last UK number one single for the band until "Maria" in 1999. The B-side of "The Tide Is High" was "Suzie and Jeffrey", which appeared as a bonus track on the original 1980 cassette edition of the album Autoamerican and was also included on EMI-Capitol's re-issue of Autoamerican in 2001. A music video was produced, directed by Hart Perry. It depicts the band waiting out on the street for singer Debbie Harry, who appears to be trapped in a flooding apartment. All the while, she is being monitored from outer space by what appears to be a Darth Vader-like alien being. She soon reunites with the band on the street and they drive to a rocket launch and fly into space. They then crash into the spaceship or space station. Harry confronts the alien being and begins dancing with him. Official remixes of the Blondie version have been issued twice. First by Coldcut in 1988 on the Blondie/Debbie Harry remix compilation Once More into the Bleach and the second time in 1995 by Pete Arden and Vinny Vero on the album Remixed Remade Remodeled: The Remix Project (UK edition: Beautiful: The Remix Album). In November 1980, the song was played on radio stations across the state of Alabama in anticipation of a football game between the University of Alabama, whose nickname is the Crimson Tide, and the University of Notre Dame. In 1981, Swedish singer Siw Inger recorded a German language version of the song. Although the lyrics are not a direct translation, the vocal and instrumental arrangements are virtually identical. In 1984, Nigerian singer Onyeka Onwenu covered the song for the album In the Morning Light. A year later, parts of this song were taken and used as a sample for Bryan Adams' "Reggae Christmas". Blondie re-recorded the song for the 2014 compilation album Greatest Hits Deluxe Redux. The compilation was part of a 2-disc set called Blondie 4(0) Ever which included their 10th studio album Ghosts of Download and marked the 40th anniversary of the forming of the band. Accoladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=6 edit (*) indicates the list is unordered. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=7 edit 7" #"The Tide Is High" (7" Edit) — 3:54 #"Suzy & Jeffrey" — 4:09 7" Re-Issue #"The Tide Is High" (7" Edit) — 3:54 #"Rapture" — 4:59 US 7" (promo only) #"The Tide Is High" (7" Edit) — 3:54 #"The Tide Is High" (7" Edit) — 3:54 US 7" (Collectables Record Corp. COL 6115) #"The Tide Is High" #"Heart of Glass" Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=8 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=10 edit Certifications and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=11 edit |} Papa Dee versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=12 edit |} In 1996, Papa Dee covered the song on his album The Journey. Unlike the original, this version is very dancehall-heavy and includes influences from the hip hop scene. It was released only as a CD single and the bonus track is a mix of "Funky Raggamuffin"/"Let the Music Play". Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=13 edit CD Single #"The Tide Is High" — 3:55 #"Funky Raggamuffin/Let the Music Play" — 5:01 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=14 edit Billie Piper versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=15 edit In 2000, "The Tide Is High" was covered by singer-turned-actress Billie Piper for her second album, Walk of Life. It was due for release in early 2001. However, according to Piper's autobiography, Growing Pains, she told Virgin Records (her record label) not to bother releasing "The Tide Is High" as a single because she was worn out and didn't want to sing anymore after appearing in court against a woman named Juliet Peters who had given Piper, her friends and her family numerous death threats. Its producers, Padley and Godfrey reworked their production of the track for the Atomic Kitten version. Atomic Kitten versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=16 edit |} In 2002, "The Tide Is High" was covered by English girl group Atomic Kitten, and was released as the second single from their second studio album, Feels So Good (2002). This time, the song was remade with keyboards to make it more pop-oriented. Their version of the song also added a new bridge, hence the subtitle "Get the Feeling". The full song was played during the opening credits of The Lizzie McGuire Movie, and was also used for a TV commercial featuring Japanese beer company, Asahi Breweries. This was the group's third and final number one single. The Atomic Kitten version was selected by Daily Telegraph writer David Cheal as one of his "Top five awful cover versions" in 2002, describing it as "a ghastly, sickly confection that has none of the wistfulness or soulfulness of either Blondie's version or the Paragons' original".[39] The group performed this for the first time ever with the original line-up for their 2012 reformation on The Big Reunion withKerry Katona performing Frost's vocals. Spanish versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=17 edit Atomic Kitten also recorded a Spanish version of the single, titled "Ser tu pasión". It was released in Colombia, Mexico and Spain, but failed to chart. However, the song promoted Atomic Kitten's second studio album Feels So Good in Mexico, and as a result, the album peaked at number 69 on the albums chart; it was also included on the Spanish version of Atomic Kitten's Greatest Hits album. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=18 edit The music video is invariably Atomic Kitten's most famous music video due to the fact of band member Natasha Hamiltonbeing heavily pregnant in the video. The music video begins with the group walking up to the screen. A flashing rainbow can be seen in the background, behind the scenes shots are behind a green screen. Whenever the chorus of the song is on, a dance accompanies it. Hamilton, Liz McClarnon and Jenny Frost do a simplistic dance that they also did during live performances. Whilst they dance, four men are also dancing alongside the group with slightly different moves – they also accompanied the live performances. Behind them is a sign that says "Atomic" that flashes throughout the music video and on clips on the behind the scenes version shows 1 girl dancing and 3 girls dancing. The dance that accompanies the music video has become extremely famous. Each of the group has a different set for their solo. Liz's is next to a silver tree, with a purple background with a repeating pattern of the same tree that she is dancing next to. Jenny's is next to a car, and Natasha's is in a pink room with number 1 signs. It also show the shots of 3 Atomic Kitten girls dancing near fluorescent purple lights during the bridge section of the song. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=19 edit UK CD1 (Green) #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Radio Mix) — 3:28 #"Album Medley" — 5:10 #"Dancing In The Street" — 3:39 #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Video) UK CD2 (Red) #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Radio Mix) — 3:28 #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Groove Brothers 12" Remix) — 5:27 #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Lasgo Remix) — 5:40 #"Feels So Good Album Megamix" UK CD3 (Yellow) #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Radio Mix) — 3:28 #"Be With You (Graham Stack Remix)" — 5:10 #"Ser Tu Pasion, Eres Mi Obsesion (Spanish version of The tide is high) — 3:20 UK CD4 (Blue) #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Radio Mix) — 3:28 #"Ladies Night (Todd Terry Remix)" — 5:10 #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Groove Brothers Radio Edit) — 3:20 UK CD5 (Purple) #"The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (Radio Mix) — 3:28 #"Feels So Good Medley (Live at Hyde Park)" — 5:10 #"Algun Dia de Adios (Spanish version of The last goodbye) — 3:20 Official versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=20 edit *The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) — 3:27 *The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) (Version En Español 'Ser Tu Pasion, Eres Mi Obsession') — 3:27 *The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) (Groove Brothers Radio Edit) — 3:23 *The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) (Groove Brothers 12" Mix) — 5:37 *The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) (Lasgo Remix) — 5:41 Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=21 edit The song did extremely well in the charts, managing to sell over 1.5 million copies worldwide. The single peaked at no. 3 in the European charts, and no. 6 in the worldwide singles chart.[40] It became their second best charting and selling single of their career. In the United Kingdom, the single sold 145,000 copied in its first week, and topped the charts for 3 simultaneous weeks. It was eventually certified Gold, and sold over 410,000 copies in the UK. In Oceania, the song did particularly well. It went platinum in both New Zealand, and Australia, selling approximately 150,000 copies over there. It spent twelve weeks in the Australian top ten, four of which were at number 4 — its peak position. This was better than "Whole Again", which only spent ten weeks in the top 10. "The Tide Is High" was also a Christmas hit over there. In New Zealand, the song spent four weeks at no. 1, and three weeks at no. 2. The song also spent four weeks at no. 1 in Ireland. In Germany, the single debuted at no. 8. In its next week, it peaked at no. 3 on the chart becoming their second highest charting single over there, where it stayed for 2 weeks. It managed to stay in the top 10 for five weeks. It sold over 100,000 copies. In the rest of German-Speaking Europe, it also peaked at no. 3 in Austria for two simultaneous weeks, and in Switzerland, it peaked at number 4, and spent four weeks in the top 10. The song did exceptionally well all over Europe, becoming a top 20 hit everywhere — except for Italy, where it peaked at no. 30, and France, where it only managed to peak at no. 42. Atomic Kitten's only single or album to get anywhere into the top 20 in France was "Eternal Flame", making them one-hit wonders over there. "The Tide Is High" was also a huge success in Asia, becoming the "Best British Single" of 2002. Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=22 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=24 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=25 edit |} Kardinal Offishall versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=26 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} |} "Numba 1 (Tide Is High)" is a 2008 version of "The Tide Is High", performed by Canadian rapper Kardinal Offishallfeaturing Keri Hilson. Produced by Supa Dups, the song – a percussive, dancehall-infused hip hop update – was released in September 2008 as the fourth single from his fourth album Not 4 Sale.[73] It was released on iTunes on 14 October. In March 2010, the single was certified Gold by the CRIA.[72] Aside from the album version, which features Rihanna, there are three other versions of "Numba 1 (Tide Is High)". The second is the original version, featuring Nicole Scherzinger. A third version features Rihanna and Nicole Scherzinger. The fourth version is the official single and features Keri Hilson. There is also a mash-up version which features Rihanna, Nicole Scherzinger and Keri Hilson. The music video premiered on 24 October 2008 at Yahoo! Music.[74] It was directed by Gil Green, and Akon makes a cameo appearance.[75] The song "Nina" is featured at the end of the video. Tracklisthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=27 edit 12" single #"Numba 1 (Tide Is High)" (Radio Version) — 3:41 #"Numba 1 (Tide Is High)" (Instrumental) — 3:41 7" single #"Numba 1 (Tide Is High)" #"Nina" Remixeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=28 edit *"Numba 1 (Tide Is High) (Dutty South Remix)" (featuring David Banner, Alfamega, Lindo P, Darryl Riley, and Yummy Bingham)[76] *"Numba 1 (Tide Is High) (Dutty Remix)" (featuring Barrington Levy, Busta Rhymes, Lindo P, Darryl Riley, and Yummy Bingham)[76] Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=29 edit 1Rihanna and Nicole Scherzinger versions Other covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tide_Is_High&action=edit&section=30 edit *In 1975, the song was covered by Johnny Clarke on his album Moving Out *In 1995, the song was covered by Sinitta *In 1996, a Spanish version, "La numero uno", was covered by Nydia Rojas *In 1987, a version by Maxi Priest was used on the soundtrack album of the film Speed 2: Cruise Control *In 1998, the song was covered by boyband Take 5 *In 2001, the song was covered by Seeed with additional lyrics in German *In 2006, the song was covered by The Selecter *In 2011, the song was covered by Andrés Calamaro Category:1980 singles